


Aphrodisiac

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Lesson: Don't go around drinking unknown potions.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fic companion for wehavekookies' NSFW art here https ://with-unusual-attention. tumblr. com/post/165834860541/hello

The moment he swallowed the liquid Corvo realized there was something wrong. The taste was different than he had expected, and there was a churning in his stomach that slowly spread throughout his body, heating him up from the inside. It didn’t taste or feel like any poison he had ever experienced, but that didn’t set his mind at ease. As the heat spread his breath grew heavier, his clothes almost growing heavier, more constricted. He wanted to throw them off, to feel the air against his naked skin, to feel relief, and that impulse was what tipped him off to what sort of potion he had managed to drink. 

Cursing curious alchemists Corvo set off, trying to think of where he could find a secluded place and wait for the effect to wear off. He kept rubbing his neck, his hands, his shoulders, each touch sending sparks of pleasure to the core of him, but to his chagrin the touches only made him long harder for someone else to touch him. It was building inside him, the desire and want, the desperation, and it was quickly getting harder to think now. He could only keep moving, hoping that his feet would lead him somewhere safe.   
  
A humming noise noise soon made him refocus, and Corvo blinked into the space of an abandoned apartment. Where he was or how he had gotten there was a mystery, but the softly glowing shrine explained what had pulled at him. Shaky steps brought him closer, without him thinking about his actions.   
  
The moment he stepped into the candlelight reality _shifted_ , and there he was, the Outsider, looking as coolly unaffected as always. His reaction at seeing Corvo stumble closer was a single raised eyebrow, his head tilting curiously. “When I felt your presence I did not expect- this. You look flushed, my Corvo. Are you perhaps getting sick?”  
  
The words— _my Corvo_ —echoed inside Corvo’s mind, and he shivered in pleasure. When he had closed his eyes he didn’t know, but they flew wide open at the tentative touch of the Outsider’s hand settling on his forehead. The sparks of pleasure that Corvo’s own touches had caused were nothing compared to having another person lay hands on him, cooling him down and heating him up in equal measures, and jolts of pleasure shot down his body.   
  
Corvo moaned, loud and unhindered.   
  
“Oh,” the Outsider breathed out, blinking. “This seems not like any regular sickness I have witnessed. Tell me, what is affecting you?”  
  
Corvo would talk, would explain the potion and the heat it brought, but the Outsider’s hand shifted, curling around Corvo’s face and moving down his jaw to settle on his neck, and Corvo could only lean into the touch with another drawn out moan. The Outsider looked openly curious now, his burning eyes set on Corvo.   
  
“Please,” Corvo finally managed to gasp, his hands grasping the Outsider’s jacket and holding on. He didn’t know what he wanted, but the Outsider was there, and he was real and touching him, and he _needed so badly_ -  
  
The Outsider put his hand on Corvo’s arm, a heavy weight that he felt as though there were no barriers of cloth between their skin, and slowly slid downwards to his elbow. At the same time the Outsider’s other hand slipped from Corvo’s neck to glide along his shoulder, down his back and up again. There were no hesitation to the touches, only curiosity as the Outsider drew gasps and moans from the still-clinging Corvo.   
  
When the Outsider slipped both his hands beneath Corvo’s vest it became almost too much, the feeling of skin against skin setting fire to his body and causing his mind to black out, albeit only for a moment. As he blinked he found himself pressed against the Outsider, his body shaking, and had it not been for the unmoving figure he leaned on Corvo knew he would have fallen to the floor.   
  
“Tell me, if you can: what do you want?” the Outsider asked, bringing his hands up to cup Corvo’s face. “I would give it to you, whatever you would ask of me.”  
  
“I need-” Corvo shivered, his hands tightening in the Outsider’s clothing. “More, I need more. Touch me, I want you to- I want to feel you, want you around me, inside of me, want you- please, need-”  
  
The Outsider lowered his face and pressed his lips against Corvo’s, looking almost fond as he pulled away. “Then I’ll do as you ask. My dear Corvo.”  
  
The Outsider’s hands moved again, trailing down Corvo’s arms and side, to linger on Corvo’s belt, quickly opening it. At the touch of skin contact, at the feeling of the Outsider’s fingers stroking his pubic hair, Corvo gasped and felt his eyes shudder closed. He leaned his forehead against the Outsider’s shoulder, babbling brokenly—about what he wouldn’t be able to say, but he was unable to stop. He needed more, needed to feel the Outsider more, more, more, more.   
  
And maybe he had said just that, because the Outsider pushed at his pants, until Corvo could feel cold air hit his most aching parts, and Corvo could only shiver in relief and longing for _more_. It didn’t take many seconds for that to happen, either, as the hands so easily ruining him begun caressing his backside. Corvo felt himself act mindlessly, spreading his legs as much as he could with his pants pushed down enough to hinder him, and clung to the Outsider with a whine.   
  
And sure enough, there was the press of a finger, circling and rubbing his rim. Corvo could have cried, and he wasn’t sure he didn’t, but instead he tried to push back, tried to get more of that touch. There was a fire inside of him, and every touch by the Outsider fed it, but Corvo was unable to keep himself from chasing after it. When the tip of the finger pushed in he cried out, in pleasure and relief and frustration, because it wasn’t _enough_ , he needed _more_.  
  
And the Outsider chuckled in his ear, and the finger pulled out, only to return a moment later, far colder and slicker than before. This time there was no idle curiosity, no teasing, nothing but pure _bliss_ as the Outsider’s finger pressed into him, slowly but steadily, and Corvo would have screamed. Might have, for all he knew, but all he could focus on was the Outsider’s calm breath against his ear and the feeling of the finger moving in and out of him, soon being added by another, and a third. Stretching him out, feeling out his insides, feeding the fire that was frantically destroying what little sanity Corvo had left, and when the Outsider twisted his fingers just so there was nothing but blackness for what seemed like an eternity and stars being born.   
  
When Corvo came to again he was lying on the floor, the fabric from the shrine gathered beneath him to provide something soft to lie on, his clothing perfectly in order. The only remains of what had happened, the only proof that anything had happened, was the warm rune in his hand and the feeling of fingers caressing his skin.


End file.
